A Biffleicious Day for our Party Pokemon
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Number 4 of the "Typical Day" series. This time, Shellygirl's party meets up with Bronze Leaf Ranger's party for a snowy getaway in Snowpoint City! As always, there is music, double the cannonball-ism ? , PLUS a shocking discovery and heartfelt romance!


**A TYPICAL DAY FOR SHELLYGIRL'S PARTY POKEMON**

_**WITH SPECIAL GUEST STAR…**_

**BRONZE LEAF RANGER **

**_IN…_**

**A BIFFLE-ICIOUS DAY FOR OUR PARTY POKEMON!**

**Starring:**

_Bubbles the Empoleon is a buff-looking dude…but is really a push-over_

_Stargirl the Staraptor is the boss leader type…thing. Yes, she lived. Again. Sorry._

_Sparky the Luxray is still the same old Sparky...Beware, 'cause he's going to eat you._

_Buddy the Roserade is happy-go-lucky…resembles Shakespeare and is known to break into song._

_Charlie the Charizard is the gangster…he really hates getting wet._

_Lenny the Lapras is the really hyper dude…he likes to splash people._

**AND NOW FOR BRONZE LEAF RANGER'S PARTY…**

_Boulder the Golem is a competitive contest contestor…He enjoys performing arts._

_Bubbles the Empoleon is the tough pushover…We'll call him Bubbles 2 for now._

_Champion the Machamp is tough and handsome…He likes to show off his muscles for the ladiesssssssss. _

_Bucky the Bibarel is a little strange…She enjoys eating pillows and sticking feathers up her nose._

_Thunder the Luxray is a goody two shoe…But she likes to bend the rules sometimes._

_Stara the Staraptor likes to have fun…and likes (to throw) wild parties._

**AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!**

**CHARLIE: **I don't like Snowpoint City…it's cold. And wet. I don't like wetness.

**LENNY: **I like wetness! It's wet! I liiiiiiike wetness…

**BUCKY: **I want a pillow!

**SPARKY: **Why? I ate a pillow once. Didn't taste good.

**BUCKY: **PILLOWS. ARE. AWESOME!

**SPARKY:**…

**BUBBLES: **You!

**BUBBLES2: **Me…?

**BUBBLES: **You look just like me! And, and, and! You have the same name as me!

**BUBBLES2: **That's weird…why?

**BUBBLES: **We must be twin brothers! Separated at egg incubation!

**LENNY: **I'm confuzzled…

**STARGIRL: **Confused, Lenny. You are confused.

**LENNY: **That too!

**STARA: **Aw, loosen up, babe. Go with the flowwwwwwwwwwww…

**STARGIRL: **There is no flow to go with, nincompoop.

**SPARKY: **Hey, Thunder…wanna go eat something?

**THUNDER: **Depends. Whaddya wanna eat?

**SPARKY: **I dunno…I'm in the mood for children. Maybe some twins?

**THUNDER: **Oh my God, you cannon balls! _(Turns and whacks Sparky with her tail)_

**STARGIRL: **Not cannon ball. _Cannibal…_

**THUNDER: **Whatever! _(Walks away)_

**SPARKY: **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...! But…I love you!

**SHELLY'S PARTY: **_(gasp!)_

**CHAMPION **(_walks in, glances around, and lifts his arms) _Boom! Boom! (_Poses)_ Fi-ah powah!

**BUDDY: **You want firepower? Charlieeeee!

**CHARLIE: **Yessssssss?

**STARA: **Partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**ALL:**…

**BOULDER: **_(slides in dramatically) _Somebody call 911!

**ALL: **Why?!

**BOULDER: **Shawty fire burning on the dance floor! Woahhhh!

**CHARLIE: **Fire burning, fire burning…

(**BUDDY: **Why does HE get to start the song? _I _always start it!)

**BOULDER: **What a gwaan! (What the heck is a gwaan?)

**BUDDY: **Boulder, let's go! Hey!

**BOULDER: **Buddy! Hey, hey!

**BUDDY: **Shawty got that super thing, hotter than the sun of south in Hoenn, got me soon as I walked through the door!

**BOULDER: **My pocket started tickling, the way she dropped it low that thing, got me wanna spend my money on her, her!

(**STARGIRL: **They're talking about me, right?

**THUNDER: **No, me!

**BUCKY: **Mii Mii Mii miiiiiiiii!

**CHAMPION: **No, ladies…_(ripples muscles) _they're talking about ME!)

**BOULDER: **Somebody call 911!

**BUDDY: **Shawty fire burning on the dance floor! WOAH!

**SPARKY: **I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor. WOAH!

**CHAMPION: **_**(**__in a VERY bad voice, low and deep, while doing a dance crossed between a robot and a worm with his four arms) _She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! BOOM BOOM! FI-AH POWAH!

**CHARLIE: **She get it pops it locks it drops it that birthday cake! Got a candle? Need to blow that crazy flame away! Take my red, black card and my jewelry! Shawty is cool like fire, cool like fire!

**BOULDER: **Somebody call 911!

**BUDDY: **Shawty fire burning on the dance floor! WOAH!

**SPARKY: **I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor. WOAH!

**CHAMPION: **_**(**__in a VERY bad voice, low and deep, while doing a dance crossed between a robot and a worm with his four arms) _She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! BOOM BOOM! FI-AH POWAH!

**STARA: **She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around, Hey!

**BUBBLES: **No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more! Hey!

**STARA: **She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around, Hey!

**BUBBLES: **No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more! Hey!

**BUCKY: **My day! Get outta my way! Everybody sing it now!

**BUBBLES2: **No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more!

**CHARLIE: **She get it pops it locks it drops it that birthday cake! Got a candle? Need to blow that crazy flame away! Take my red, black card and my jewelry! Shawty is cool like fire, cool like fire!

**BOULDER: **Somebody call 911!

**BUDDY: **Shawty fire burning on the dance floor! WOAH!

**SPARKY: **I gotta cool her down, she won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor. WOAH!

**CHAMPION: **_**(**__in a VERY bad voice, low and deep, while doing a dance crossed between a robot and a worm with his four arms) _She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! She's fi-ah powah, fi-ah powah on the dance floor! That little shawty's fi-ah powah on the dance floor! BOOM BOOM! FI-AH POWAH!

**STARGIRL: **Somebody call 911!

**BUBBLES: **Seriously? Why?

**STARGIRL: **Bucky just stuck my tail feathers up her nose. I have no tail now.

**BUCKY: **They tickle my nose. Heh, Heh.

**LENNY: **Ooh! Save some for me!

**SPARKY: **(_eats Bucky)_

**LENNY: **Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! She didn't…save me…any…feathers!

**ALL: **_**(gasps!)**_

**STARGIRL: **You…didn't eat me?!

**STARA: **From what I've heard about Sparky's eating habits…this is the apocalypse! …Cool, man.

**THUNDER: **You cannon ball! I will never love you!

**ALL:…**

**STARGIRL: **It's _cannibal_, you nincompoop!

**SPARKY: **Oh, shut up, bird brain. _(eats Stargirl)_

**ALL: **Yay!

**THE END.**


End file.
